1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a training device transmitting a force generated from an actuator to the body of an agent through a mounting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been disclosed a technology of converting kinetic energy of a body portion of an agent (human being) into electric energy through regenerative braking of a motor (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-054086).
However, in view of a walking motion behavior of the agent, it is possible that a force is applied inappropriately and/or uncomfortably by the regenerative braking to the body portion of the agent.